sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
BRAU Death Order
This page list the order in which the students from the Battle Royale AU (Battle Royale: Reloaded) met their ends, as well as who killed them. Due to the incomplete nature of the game, positions beyond 11th place are unofficial. Death Order 42nd - Shuuya Nanahara - Shot multiple times in the chest by a soldier for attempting to attack Yonemi Kamon 41st - Keita Ijima - Shot in the chest by Ryuhei Sasagawa 40th - Sakura Ogawa - Shot in the chest by Kazuhiko Yamamoto 39th - Tadakatsu Hatagami - Fell off the lighthouse due to an accidental trip from Haruka Tanizwa 38th - Fumiyo Fujiyoshi - Beaten by Kazushi Niida 37th - Yutaka Seto - Stabbed multiple times by Yuko Sakaki 36th - Megumi Eto - Shot repeatedly by Yoshio Akamatsu 35th - Yukie Utsumi - Shot in the head by Yoshimi Yahagi 34th - Yukiko Kitano - Shot in the chest by Yoshimi Yahagi 33rd - Kyoichi Motobuchi - Shot in the head by Toshinori Oda 32nd - Yuko Sakaki - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Yutaka Seto 31st - Kazuhiko Yamamoto - Shot in the chest by Kazuo Kiriyama 30th - Mayumi Tendo - Shot in the head by Izumi Kanai 29th - Kayoko Kotohiki - Slashed by Hiroki Sugimura 28th - Yoji Kuramoto - Shot in the chest multiple times by Yoshimi Yahagi 27th - Chisato Matsui - Shot multiple times by Yoshimi Yahagi 26th - Shogo Kawada - Shot in the chest by Satomi Noda 25th - Kazushi Niida - Shot in the head by Hirono Shimizu 24th - Mitsuru Numai - Shot by Yoshio Akamatsu 23rd - Kazuo Kiriyama - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Mitsuru Numai 22nd - Satomi Noda - Remained in a Danger Zone 21st - Yuka Nakagawa - Shot by Izumi Kanai 20th - Yuichiro Takaguchi - Shot in the head by Ryuhei Sasagawa 19th - Kaori Minami - Blew herself up 18th - Tatsumichi Oki - Blown up by Kaori Minami 17th - Yumiko Kusaka - Stabbed by Mitsuko Souma 16th - Mizuho Inada - Blew herself up by accident 15th - Yoshio Akamatsu - Blown up by Mizuho Inada 14th - Hiroki Sugimura - Shot by Ryuhei Sasagawa 13th - Toshinori Oda - Remained in a Danger Zone 12th - Sho Tsukioka - Shot by Ryuhei Sasagawa 11th - Yoshitoki Kuninobu or Noriko NakagawaThe final eleven characters' fates were never completed, as the BR AU fell into inactivity and was discontinued prior to reaching a conclusion. It can be inferred that Yoshitoki Kuninobu and Noriko Nakagawa would have been tenth and eleventh place, as they were already slated to die, and that Yoshimi Yahagi would have been eliminated prior to the finals due to her NPC status, but any further placing information is unknown as rolls were never conducted. 10th - Yoshitoki Kuninobu or Noriko Nakagawa 9th - Unknown (Possibly Yoshimi Yahagi) 8th - Unknown (Possibly Yoshimi Yahagi) 7th - Unknown (Possibly Yoshimi Yahagi) 6th - Unknown (Possibly Yoshimi Yahagi) 5th - Unknown (Possibly Yoshimi Yahagi) 4th - Unknown 3rd - Unknown RUNNER UP - Unknown WINNER - Unknown Kill Rankings 4 Kills: :Yoshimi Yahagi (Yukie Utsumi, Yukiko Kitano, Yoji Kuramoto, Chisato Matsui) :Ryuhei Sasagawa (Keita Iijima, Yuichiro Takaguchi, Hiroki Sugimura, Sho Tsukioka) 2 Kills: :Yoshio Akamatsu (Megumi Eto, Mitsuru Numai) :Izumi Kanai (Mayumi Tendo, Yuka Nakagawa) 1 Kill: :Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Sakura Ogawa) :Haruka Tanizawa (Tadakatsu Hatagami) :Kazushi Niida (Fumiyo Fujiyoshi) :Yuko Sakaki (Yutaka Seto) :Toshinori Oda (Kyoichi Motobuchi) :Yutaka Seto (Yuko Sakaki) :Kazuo Kiriyama (Kazuhiko Yamamoto) :Hiroki Sugimura (Kayoko Kotohiki) :Satomi Noda (Shogo Kawada) :Hirono Shimizu (Kazushi Niida) :Mitsuru Numai (Kazuo Kiriyama) :Kaori Minami (Tatsumichi Oki) :Mitsuko Souma (Yumiko Kusaka) :Mizuho Inada (Yoshio Akamatsu) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Shuuya Nanahara (Shot by soldiers) :Satomi Noda (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Kaori Minami (Blew herself up) :Mizuho Inada (Blew herself up) :Toshinori Oda (Remained in a Danger Zone) Category:Battle Royale AU